


Старбаксовский вампир

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Starbucks AU, cleaned up whilst hungover, the inevitable coffeeshop AU, written whilst inebriated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: Он мог быть вампиром. Если бы они существовали. Ведь самый грубый и высокомерный старбаксовский клиент слишком уж помешан на чёрной одежде, а ещё постоянно появлялся, когда Рей оставалась одна. Наверняка его звали не «Кайли Н.» или «Кай Лорен», но он чересчур пафосно делал заказ, так что разве можно винить Рей в том, что она нарочно писала его имя неправильно?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Старбаксовский вампир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vampire of Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929864) by [AnonymousMink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink/pseuds/AnonymousMink). 



> Гамма: [Carlie_Hessenthaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler)
> 
> Эстетика: Anna Gelman, Соня Болконская
> 
> Перевод на ficbook: [Старбаксовский вампир](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9145657)

— Не оборачивайся, твой любимый клиент нарисовался. 

Рей застонала, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не треснуться головой о суперавтоматическую кофемашину, заработав при этом парочку ожогов первой степени. 

_Каждый день._ Он приходил каждый божий день, неизменно в десять часов утра, и делал свой дурацкий заказ всегда — всегда! — без малейшего намёка на вежливость. 

Они прозвали его старбаксовским вампиром. Он постоянно появлялся именно тогда, когда По уходил на перерыв. 

— Пока, Ре-е-е-ей! — По ухмыльнулся, помахав ей рукой, и, пританцовывая, направился в подсобку. — Наслаждайся! 

— Сукин сын… — произнесла она сквозь зубы. Как же тяжко. _Давай, Рей,_ — приободрила она себя в привычной манере, и выпрямилась, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим персональным Клиентом-Из-Ада, — _просто сделай это._

— Здрасьте, добро пожаловать в Старбакс. Что будете заказывать? — Рей нацепила свою самую ослепительную улыбку. Лицо уже болело от напряжения, а он всё ещё мрачно пялился в телефон, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой за стойкой. 

Одетый во всё чёрное, ростом под два метра, он с лёгкостью затмевал её своей фигурой, даже когда Рей вставала на стойку выдачи заказов. Бледный, точно полярный медведь, он вечно хмурился, глядя в айфон, и занимал собой всё пространство у кассы. 

Рей ждала ответа, всем сердцем желая, чтобы был час-пик, дабы без последствий поторопить его с заказом — но пустота в зале означала, что придётся смириться с этим бесячим молчанием. Казалось, её лицо вот-вот заклинит, мышцы на щеках сведёт судорогой от усилий. 

— Сэр? — она продолжала улыбаться, собрав всю волю в кулак. — Что будете заказывать, скажите, пожалуйста? 

— М-м? — Наконец, он поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом. В карих глазах играла тьма, едва не обращая янтарный цвет в чёрный. — Двойной мокко с корицей на несладком миндальном молоке. Без пенки. 

— Будет сделано. _Мудила,_ — добавила она мысленно, около минуты безучастно глядя на кофемашину, перед тем как схватить стаканчик. — Скажите, _пожалуйста,_ ваше имя? 

Всякий раз это «пожалуйста» было сродни удару под дых, но, вопреки всему, ей удавалось выдавливать его из себя. Как-никак, деньги были нужны. 

— Кайло Рен. 

Идиотское имя под стать не менее идиотскому заказу, которое она давно выучила наизусть. В конце концов, он уже больше недели сюда приперается. 

— Кайло Рен, — мрачно пробурчала Рей себе под нос, вставляя питчер в кофемашину, и пока готовился напиток, со злобным ликованием взяла маркер. 

_Кайли Н._

В процессе выписывания его имени, улыбка Рей становилась по-настоящему искренней. Надпись более чем удовлетворяла. _Зацени, ебанат!_

От всего процесса выполнения заказа она испытала глубочайший кайф, и, наконец, выставила драгоценный напиток на стойку. Он нахмурился, раздражение омрачило черты его лица, а когда рассмотрел имя, то крутанулся на пятках и драматичным вихрем цвета вороного крыла вылетел из кофейни. 

Рей облокотилась бедром о стойку, смотря ему вслед. Кажется, теперь у неё появилась любимая забава.

— Будьте добры, имя? 

Кайло Рен стиснул зубы, фильтруя очередные злостные флюиды от этой занозы в заднице. Он уже несколько недель посещал именно этот Старбакс — достаточно, чтобы даже самый бездарный бариста выучил его имя. 

— Кайло Рен, — произнёс он нараспев, положил телефон в карман и, наконец-то, взглянул на девушку. Словно благословение и проклятье в одном флаконе — её смена всегда выпадала именно на его утреннюю кофеиновую пробежку. Она была чудны́м невысоким существом, со странной, неестественной улыбкой и с очевидным отсутствием памяти, но лишь у неё в этом городе выходило правильно приготовить его заказ. Что казалось весьма занятным. 

Его мобильник упорно гудел в кармане; вытащив его, Кайло нахмурился, когда бариста с дежурной улыбкой пододвинула ему напиток на стойке. 

— Хорошего дня! — она осклабилась, хотя в глазах сверкало злорадство. 

Он взглянул на стакан. 

_Кай Лорен._

Ну, пока самая остроумная интерпретация.

— Слышь, Дэмерон, у меня уже фантазия иссякла придумывать имена для нашего Вампира. — Рей сложила на груди руки и нетерпеливо взглянула на часы, которые медленно подбирались к десяти. Как тебе: _Кило Хрен_ или _ДракКайло Улыбайло?_

— Малышка Рей, скажу это исключительно из любви к тебе: по-честному, они оба так себе. — По покачал головой, развязывая фартук, как раз в тот момент, когда над дверью звякнул колокольчик. — Троечку тебе за попытку. Старайся лучше! 

— Засранец! — крикнула она ему вслед, прежде чем повернуться к своему кофенутому заклятому врагу. 

Рей чуть не споткнулась на пустом месте, когда поймала на себе его взгляд, и на этот раз телефон в его руках замечен не был. 

— Ой… привет. — Привычные заученные слова внезапно улетучились из головы, когда она столкнулась с его пристальным тяжёлым взглядом. — Добро пожаловать в Старбакс. Что… будете… заказывать? 

Он рассматривал её секунд двадцать, не меньше, и Рей почувствовала, как к щекам приливает дурацкий жар. Она настолько привыкла к его небрежному отношению, к тем редким кивкам, пока он утыкался в телефон, что ей даже стало слегка не по себе, оказавшись объектом его столь пристального внимания. 

— Может, двойной мокко с корицей на несладком миндальном молоке? — предложила она, нарушая тишину и покачивая пустым стаканчиком. 

— Прекрасно, — кивнул он, и румянец Рей стал ещё ярче. 

_Безмозглый вампирюга._ Поставив ногу за стойку, она вздёрнула подбородок, бросая вызов его пронзительному взгляду. Даже своей фирменной старбаксовской улыбочкой его одарила. 

— Ваше имя?

— Кайло Рен, — он выгнул бровь, заметив хитрый блеск в её глазах. — Наверное, мне стоит произнести по буквам? 

— Нет, нет. — Бариста покачала головой. Её улыбка тут же превратилась в самодовольную ухмылку. — Я поняла. 

Взявшись с дьявольским восторгом за маркер, она нацарапала имя на пустом стаканчике. Кайло наблюдал, как она двигалась, пока готовила ему кофе по привычному стандарту, как потянулась за миндальным молоком, когда кофемашина ожила. Это напоминало танец — идеально выверенная серия движений в процессе выполнения его заказа. 

— Вот, пожалуйста. — Бариста протянула напиток с улыбкой лучшего сотрудника месяца, но в глазах, от которых он не мог отвести взгляд, читалась нотка вызова. 

Опустив взор на стаканчик, Кайло даже и не знал, смеяться или плакать. 

_Кейтлин Дзен._

Он снова посмотрел на неё. Та казалась уверенной, но напряжённой, ожидая его реакции. 

— Бонус за креативность. 

Она сузила глаза, но улыбка даже не дрогнула. 

— Завтра снова попытаю удачу. 

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. 

Удивительно, но он говорил правду, гадая, что же в его жизни означает битва имён с работником кофейни, которая заняла важное место в рутинной череде дней.

— Да, но что он _имел в виду?_ — Рей свесила ноги со стойки — после утренней суматохи в кофейне ни души. — Словно мозги мне пудрил. Он что, пытается залезть ко мне в голову? 

По пожал плечами, рассматривая своё идеальное отражение в молочном кувшинчике, и провёл языком по зубам, убеждаясь, что они блестят должным образом. 

— Если так, то это, очевидно, работает. Хотя я больше склонен думать, что он не в голову к тебе пытается залезть. 

Он так двусмысленно поиграл бровями, что Рей аж отпрянула, с возмущением выпучивая глаза. 

— Ради всего святого, о чём ты говоришь? 

— _О трусах,_ Рей! — Он развёл руками, будто объясняя это ребёнку или крайне непонятливому чихуахуа. — Это ж ясно как белый день. Он хочет залезть к тебе _в трусы!_

— Дэмерон, опять кофе с мускатным орехом перепил и тебя глючит? — Она расправила зелёный фартук и указала большим пальцем в сторону служебного помещения. — Иди проспись, озабоченный кобель. 

— Да, мэм. — Он изящно отсалютовал и, прежде чем уйти, произнёс с похотливой улыбочкой: — Наслаждайся компанией вампира. 

По — воплощение зла. И Кайло Рен тоже. 

Весь мир сговорился против неё, другого объяснения тут нет. 

Вопреки здравому смыслу Рей поняла, что начала слегка волноваться, ожидая звон колокольчика. Он опаздывал. На две минуты. А в пять минут одиннадцатого уже забеспокоилась, что с ним что-то случилось. Может, кому-нибудь позвонить? Господи, она умрёт со стыда. _«Полиция, пожалуйста, сегодня у меня в кофейне не появился парень, который приходил ровно в десять часов. Мне кажется, он свалился в какой-нибудь люк. Или кто-то воткнул в него кол»._

Рука Рей по-дурацки зависла над телефоном, когда дверь распахнулась и знакомая трель заставила её вскинуть голову, как собаку Павлова. Сердце бешено колотилось, когда он переступил через порог, и Рей физически ощутила нелепое облегчение. 

— Привет. Добро пожаловать в Старбакс, что будете… 

Слова застряли в горле, когда Рей заметила его взгляд. Он вздёрнул бровь и наградил её лукавой улыбкой. 

— Что ж, будем проходить через это каждый раз. 

Она прикусила щёку и вытащила из стопки стаканчик, со смесью раздражения и улыбки на лице. 

— Отлично. — Рей ввела привычную комбинацию действий на кофемашине и поднесла маркер к свету — её источнику силы. 

_В_ _лад Лорен._

— _Влад?_ — удивился он новому прозвищу, поднимая на неё взор. — Думаешь, я вампир? 

— Если плащик будет впору. — Она широко улыбнулась, задержавшись взглядом на широкой линии плеч, очерченной тонким чёрным шерстяным пальто, а потом вдруг поняла, куда их обоих занесло. 

— Посреди бела дня? — заметил он, в недоумении изгибая бровь. 

— Вампирам и днём хоть бы что, — парировала Рей, закатив глаза, — если бы прочли «Дракулу», вам об этом стало известно. Только в фильмах вся эта байда с солнцем. 

— Ну, так себе аргумент. — Он наклонился вперёд, и Рей поняла, что невольно сделала то же самое. — Полагаю, вампирам вдобавок свойственно превращаться в летучих мышей или дым? Могу заверить, это всё точно не про меня. 

Так нечестно! Кто позволил ему демонстрировать своё чувство юмора? Перегнувшись через стойку, Рей уставилась на его губы. Она с трудом сглотнула, внезапно чувствуя, что в горле пересохло. 

— Хм. Посмотрим.

— Это что-то новенькое. 

Стеклянная витрина для сладостей вся усыпана белыми цветами — небольшие букетики лежали на ценниках кондитерских изделий. Бариста, чьё имя он до сих пор не знал из-за отсутствующего бейджа (куда, интересно, смотрит руководство Старбакса?), с усмешкой взглянула на цветы. На лице девушки сияла озорная улыбка. 

— Цветы чеснока, — произнесла она, взяла один из букетиков с прилавка и протянула ему. — По идее, они должны отгонять всякую нечисть. 

— Но, как видишь, я всё ещё здесь. — Кайло взял протянутый цветок, и когда коснулся её руки пальцами, его сердце вдруг сжалось. Судя по румянцу, залившему щёки девушки, она тоже это почувствовала. 

— Просто перестраховываюсь. — Бариста пожала плечами, поспешно отступая, и повернулась к кофемашине. — В конце концов, осторожность не повредит. — Закрыв крышкой готовый напиток, она пододвинула на стойке стаканчик. — Не хватало, чтобы вы тут клиентов покусали. 

Он поймал себя на том, что снова ей улыбался, на мгновение задерживая взгляд на нежной светлой коже шеи — даже дольше позволительного. Её тёмные волосы были собраны в небрежный пучок, из которого выбивались свободные пряди. 

— Или персонал, да? 

Румянец вновь зарделся на её щеках приятным оттенком розового, и Кайло с улыбкой повернулся к выходу.

— Да трахни ты его наконец. — По с уставшим от жизни вздохом провёл тряпкой по буфету. — Ваше сексуальное напряжение уже в кишках сидит. 

Рей уронила кружку, которую держала в руках, и керамика вдребезги разлетелась по полу. 

— Твою мать, Дэмерон! 

Она проклинала его, собирая осколки, а тот бессовестно ржал над ней. 

— Что… как… ЧТО?! 

— Я просто к тому, что ты в него втюрилась. — Он пожал плечами, отбросил тряпку и лениво потянулся. — Оу, глянь-ка на часы! Развлекайся, дорогуша! 

— Ты невыносим! — крикнула она ему вслед, когда звякнул колокольчик. Сегодня долгожданный посетитель прибыл вовремя. 

То есть сначала я был вампиром, а теперь стал в принципе невыносимым, — произнёс Кайло мягко и сдержанно. Но она _знала,_ что тот попросту дразнит её. 

— Одно другому не мешает, — тихо огрызнулась Рей в ответ, собираясь принять заказ. — Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь ещё? 

— Хм... 

Он всем своим видом показывал, что изучает меню. Рей позволила себе на мгновение насладиться чертами его лица под флуоресцентным свечением. Кайло и в самом деле был чертовски привлекательным, когда не пялился с хмурым видом в телефон. Его кожа усыпана родинками, словно чернильными пятнышками, а блеск глаз отражал нечто похожее на опасность и чувственность. Выпрямившись, он сделал небрежный жест рукой. 

— Пожалуй… возьму ещё кусок морковного пирога и твоё имя. 

Слова заставили её отпрянуть, а сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди, ушло в пятки от столь пронзительного взгляда. 

О, чёрт! По был прав. Она _по уши_ в него втрескалась. 

Провозившись с упаковкой пирога, Рей принялась готовить заказ, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть равнодушной. 

— С вас пять долларов пятьдесят восемь центов, — чопорно выдала она, машинально рассчитывая его. Рей взяла маркер, безучастно глядя на стаканчик, прежде чем рука сама начала выводить буквы. 

_Рей Ниима._

Он ухмыльнулся, когда Рей передала ему кофе, и когда они встретились взглядами, у неё повылетали из головы все мысли. 

— Благодарю, Рей.

— Знаю я, что ты не вампир, — заявила она, когда Кайло появился на следующий день, и, прислонившись к стойке, ожидал свой заказ. Вместо фирменной старбаксовской гримасы, на её губах заиграла неподдельная ослепительно-озорная улыбка, освещая милое личико. 

— Да неужели? — Кайло невольно поменял позу, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Перед тем как войти, он переключил мобильник на бесшумный режим, как и делал изо дня в день — Хакс, Фазма и все остальные могли подождать. Ничто другое не имело значения, когда он был там, и мгновения, проведённые в тёплом сиянии её царства, пахнущем кофе, всегда оказывались лучшим моментом за весь день. — И как же ты об этом догадалась? 

— Ты никогда не спрашивал разрешения войти, — сказала она, пожав плечами, играясь с выбившейся из пучка прядью волос. Пальцы зачарованно накручивали каштановые локоны. 

— Это, вроде бы, общественное место, — ухмыльнулся он, внезапно осознавая, что за последнее время улыбался ей чаще, чем кому-либо за всю жизнь. Эта мысль придала ему решительности. — Вот если я захочу зайти в твой дом, мне придётся просить разрешения. И я хочу попросить, — он помедлил, убедившись, что полностью завладел вниманием её ореховых глаз. — Рей, пригласи меня к себе в дом. 

Её рука застыла над бумажным стаканчиком, а жемчужно-розовые губы приоткрылись в лёгком удивлении. 

— К себе в дом? — повторила она в храброй попытке вести себя непринуждённо, хотя порозовевшие щёки выдавали с потрохами. Позади неё жужжала кофемашина, на которую никто из них не обращал внимания. — А что если я живу, например, в квартире? С двумя чрезвычайно бдящими соседками? Ну, чисто теоретически, конечно. 

— Ну, тогда я не стал бы их беспокоить. — Он беззаботно вздохнул, наблюдая, как на долю секунды на её лице промелькнуло разочарование. — Слишком много мороки для первого свидания. 

— Оу. 

Не в силах удержаться, Кайло потянулся через стойку, забирая пустой стакан из её рук, и что-то написал на поверхности. 

— Вместо этого, мне придётся пригласить тебя к себе. Скажем, часиков в восемь.

Рей взглянула на стаканчик, смиренно покоящийся в её руках, на котором аккуратными чёрными печатными буквами он написал:

_Коронет-Стрит, 27_

_20:00 ~ Кайло Рен_

_Ого!_ — подумала она про себя. — _Так вот как пишется твоё имя._


End file.
